


the truth, and cheesecake

by wizened_cynic



Category: Gilmore Girls, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Crack Pairing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizened_cynic/pseuds/wizened_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, in Stars Hollow, having her basket bidded upon. Not nearly as dirty as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
